You Talk Too Much
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Quinn's confused about a lot of things, but one thing she's sure of is that there's this one girl who talks too much. And it's probably not who you think it is. Warning: This fic is borderline CRACK if it isn't already crack.


AN: First let me apologize for not updating any of my fics in a while. I've been suffering from a combination of writer's block and a massive addiction to Mass Effect 3. But I got an idea for this one shot and ran with it. It takes place after "On My Way" but ignores the crash. Please forgive any grammatical errors, or any other errors. Reviews and suggestions welcome. I own nothing.

She was sick of it. Sick of how she was always there. Sick of how she always said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Sick of her in general. Quinn had been through a lot; a teen pregnancy, being disowned by her parents, losing her status and popularity (something she had worked very hard to get), being dumped by her boyfriends on more than one occasion, there was also her rebel punk stage, and most recently her borderline psychotic plan to get custody of her daughter. To say she was a tough bitch would be a severe understatement, but even she had her limits. And right now she was being pushed to it.

These were the thoughts that were running through Quinn's mind as she made her way to Glee Club, and to the current bane of her existence. There was a part of her that wished she could go back to when she could ignore things like this; just push them aside like her parents used to do. It would have been far easier than to deal with them, but she was older now, wiser. And if this new found wisdom has taught her anything, then it's taught her to start taking control of her life. Gone were the days where Quinn Fabray would sit idly by on the sidelines, and watch as the things that she really wanted passed her by.

She stopped in at the choir room door. Taking a few deep breathes, she reached for the handle. Opening the door she was greeted with the familiar view of long brown hair flying about. From what she could tell it seemed as though Santana had just made some sort of rude remark which sparked an argument between her and Rachel. Quinn didn't like how they fought so much. All it did was remind her of how she had previously treated the pint-sized diva. Teasing her and bullying her just because she had a crush on her. But Santana's fights with Rachel were tended to be more friendly in nature than Quinn's, and even at times they seem flirtatious. But no, Santana was with Brittany. She wouldn't cheat or breakup with her.

And almost as thought to soothe her worries Santana got up and went over to sit next to her girlfriend, leaving an empty seat next to Rachel. This was it, this was her chance. She strode over to the seat as calmly as possible. Yes, she and Rachel were now officially friends and not in the 'kind of' friends stage, but there was no need for her to act like a little schoolgirl who finally got a chance to sit next to her crush. Even if that were the case.

Their eyes meet, and Rachel gives Quinn a small wave. She returns it and gives her a beaming smile as well, continuing her casual pace towards the seat. Soon though, her smile turns into a scowl as Tina decides to take the seat. Quinn glared at the back of Tina's head as she took the next closest seat which was a few rows back besides Sam.

Tina Cohen-Cockblock, as Quinn now referred to her by. Oh how Quinn hated her, but now was not the time to lose composure. She was quite certain that becoming a serial killer wouldn't at all help her in wooing Rachel Berry. No, it would not help at all. And on the bright side, sitting next to Rachel wouldn't do much good anyway. She wouldn't be able to talk to her once Mr. Schue started whatever lesson he had planned for today, right? Yeah, Quinn would think of the positives.

Mr. Schue soon entered and once again started by writing something on the whiteboard. Eh, Quinn paid him little mind. Not that she could have given him her full attention anyway. During the entire meeting she had spent most of her time burning holes in the back of Tina's head, until of course until she heard what the assignment that week was going to be. "Wait, we're going to sing duets this week?"

"Yes, but I'd like to see some unlikely pairings. So…" he went to retrieve his forever hated top hat, "your partners will be decided by fate." There was an, almost synchronized, sound of frustration from all around. "Come on guys, don't be like that. It'll be fun." He began to wave his hat around. "Any volunteers for first choice?" Quinn got up and approached him. She reached into the hat and carefully searched through it. After a minute or so she finally settled on a piece of paper and pulled it out. The blonde unfolded it and read.

"Tina? Seriously!" she wasn't quite sure if she had said the second part out loud, but by the looks of her Gleemates she would guess that she did. "I've never been able to work with you before," she tried to play it off. "This will be so fun!" She put on the cheesiest smile she could manage; she was sure it looked pretty fake, but right now she didn't care. Quinn went back to her seat and buried her face in her hands. A groan escaped her lips as she heard that Rachel got paired up with Santana because come on haven't the two of them had enough duets.

But all wasn't lost yet. Positives Quinn, positives. Let's see… At least she wasn't paired up with, her ex-boyfriend and now ex-fiancé, Finn. She didn't know all the details, but Quinn did know that Rachel refused to start the wedding without her there. That then led to them losing their slot which in turn led to a fight and a break up. None of that was actually planned by Quinn. She had decided that Rachel's happiness was too important to try to ruin her wedding, but you'd have to be crazy to pass up an opportunity like this.

Rachel was single. Yes. Single. And she was waiting for her, Quinn, to show up before she would start the wedding. A wedding that was cancelled because Quinn was late. It was a sign. Quinn knew it was a sign. That or it was a just some sick joke. A not funny sick joke.

After all the pairing were chosen they got together to discuss song choices. Quinn and Tina weren't very productive. But what could you expect when Quinn only listened to every other word that Tina said, and when hearing her voice only made Quinn want to punch her in the face.

She was never more grateful when Mr. Schue finally dismissed them. Quinn gathered her belongings and searched the room for Rachel. The brunette was at the door and Quinn quickly got up to chase after her.

"Quinn wait!" she heard Tina call. In a bad call of judgment Quinn turned around to acknowledge her existence.

"What?" she asked not at all trying to suppress her annoyance.

"I thought we could keep working at my place."

"But, I-" she turned around to find that Rachel was already gone. Damn you Tina! "Can't you just shut up for once?" Tina flinched at her words, taking a step or two back. "Talk, talk, talk! That's all you do!" she was shaking her hands furiously in front of her. "You talk too much, all the time!" Unconsciously she approached Tina, clenching her fists.

"Quinn, I- I- I- don't know wha- what you're talking about." Tina's fake stutter was returning. "I ne- never even ta- talk to you."

"Doesn't stop you from being such a fucking cockblock!"

"Cockblock?" Tina, being the gossip that she is, instantly replaced her fear with curiosity. "How exactly am I being a cockblock? The only person I talk to is Mike and sometimes Rachel."

"Exactly! Don't you remember the time you encouraged Rachel to have sex, or maybe the time you joined in on our study session? I mean why would you even need to study with us, you're a junior, and don't get me started on you supporting her wedding!"

"So… you want to get back with Finn?"

"YES! What? No!" she let out a sound of frustration. "Are you blind! I didn't want Rachel to give up her virginity, I didn't want Rachel to get married! Do you get it now!" Tina shook her head slowly. "I like Rachel, all right!"

"You do?" a voice asked from behind her. A familiar voice, a voice that belonged to… No. Quinn spun on heal and just as her luck would have it she came face to face with Rachel.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" she asked hoping to lead the discussion in another direction.

"I forgot my notebook, but you didn't answer my question Quinn." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You like me?" Quinn turned to Tina, giving her a glare to tell her to leave. Tina complied. "I'm waiting." Quinn nodded, her eyes glued to the floor. "You really like me?" Again Quinn nodded. "More than just a friend?"

"Yes, Rachel! Do you have to torture me like this?" she finally looked up as her and saw that the brunette was beaming.

"Well, I'm sorry Quinn. But I had to make sure the feeling was mutual." Quinn's hazel eyes lit up. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form any words. "I feel bad about it, but I only used Finn to make you jealous," she admitted. "I was kind of hoping you'd stop the wedding and serenade me or something, but then I cancelled it when I started to think that you might not-" she stopped upon noticing Quinn's slack jawed expression. "Quinn what's wrong with you?"

"I wanted to do that. I was going to at first." She let her face fall into her hands, letting out a groan. "I was even working on revising Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now' but…"

"You were?" Quinn nodded embarrassedly, her hands ineffectively trying to hide the blush overtaking her face. "Oh, that's the sweetest most romantic thing anyone's ever not done for me." They both shared a laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement.

"That's not very flattering."

"No, it's not is it?"

"No, but maybe you could make it up to me." She batted her eyelashes at the brunette.

"Oh, could I? And how do you propose I do that?" She asked with a coy smile.

"You could go out with me."

"Quinn Fabray, are you asking me out. You'll have to do better than that," she teased.

"Rachel, would you like to have a date with me this Friday?"

"Hm… I'll have to think about it."

"Rachel!"

"I'm just kidding, Quinn. Of course I'll go out with you." They exited the choir room hand in hand, and found Tina anxiously waiting outside. "Hey Quinn, go on ahead. I need to talk with Tina real quick." Quinn opened her mouth to protest but decided against it, though she still threw Tina a threatening look. "Tina, I own you big time. Thanks for going through with all this."

AN: I really don't think this is as funny as I first imagined it, but hey what can you do. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
